The Most Scary Cousin of Harry Potter
by wadsworth28
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if her Mum was Lily's sister who was adopted? This is Abi Evens' story through the Magical and, at times, the Muggle worlds.
1. Chapter 1- The Muggles

**Chapter 1- The Muggles**

I woke up forgetting I was not with the Dursleys for the hundredth time. I went over to Narwick, my snowy white owl, but there was another snowy owl with him. It had to be Harry's owl; she had a letter on her leg that I took carefully, knowing how she hated it when people mess with her feathers.

**Dear Abi, ****  
****I want you to come to Diagon Alley, the Weasleys are dieing to meet you. Oh, I also have something for you when you come, I am already here. See you soon.**  
**Harry**

What would he have that I would want? I mean least I live with muggles that do not treat me like a slave. In fact, the one deal we made when I came was that I get my privacy and they get theirs. If one of use does not want to talk about something, we do not have to.

I got dressed in to this and went downstairs, it was 7 A.M. and I was the only one up even though they had three kids, Chris, a 16 year old, Anaira, a 13 year old(like me), and finally Brittney, a 15 year old. I got a bowl of cereal, but it was nothing like school.

When I went upstairs, I heard Chris and Brittany talking.

"I know, she is so weird, her door was open last night and when I walked by I saw an owl, plus she was holding a stick and saying crazy words," I over heard Brit say.

"Mum said she is only going to be here for another day then she as to go to a boarding school," Chris said.

"GREAT! I can't take her anymore, she is way to smart, and she can be a bit of a git," Brit said.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Chris said getting up.

I quickly ran to my room and packed my bag. I did not know that they hated me that much, I am not coming here next summer even if it was the last place on Earth.

I quickly snatched up Narwick and my trunk, making sure my wand was in my pocket. I did not care if I was in the country I would walk into London if I had to. I also did not care if we were not supposed to use magic outside of school or that muggles were not meant to know about magic, if someone stopped me, I would use every curse and hex I know just to leave.

I got down the hall when Dan and Joyce came out, not to mention Anaira.

"What's wrong honey?" Joyce asked in that fake voice she always used around me.

"Ask Chris and Brittany, but I am leaving!" I said almost about to scream. I do not care what they think about me, but if I am not wanted, I will leave. I ran out the door, took out my wand, and tried to flag down the Knight Bus.

I waited five minutes until it came up.

"Hello, o look who it is little Abi Evens," the conductor said.

"Oh, move over, are you going to let me on or not?" I ask shoving my way though. "Diagon Ally," I said and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2- The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter 2- The Leaky Cauldron**

Right when I was about to throw up we arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom came outside and onto the bus, "Mrs. Evens, your cousin is waiting inside."

I followed Tom taking Narwick and my trunk. We walked into The Leaky Cauldron and I quickly spotted the messy black hair of Harry and red hair of five kids and two adults that had to be the Weasleys.

I quickly sneaked up behind Harry, took out my wand, and whispered, "Lumos," a bright light came out, and it was nice and hot so I poked him with it in the neck.

"Watch it... Abi you came!" Harry yelled loud enough for the whole Weasley clan to hear.

"Abi!" they all chanted together.

I saw one girl with bushy hair reading a book I think is Hermione.

I walked up to her and said, "Hello, you must be Hermione, I am-"

"Abi Evens, I know," she cut me off.

"Yeah," I said, "So what are you reading?"

"Just one of the books we need for Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"Cool, hey I got to go Harry said he had something for me," I said sadly.

"See you later, then," she replied.

I walked over to Harry "You said you have something for me?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah," he said taking out a letter that looked like the one he got before he went to Hogwarts. "Dumbledore sent this to me to give to you."

I opened the letter and it was just like Harry's when he first went to the school.

"Cool, least now I won't have to deal with girly girls and dresses all day, everyday," I said to Harry who just laughed.

"Harry, can I talk to you, Oh, hi Abi," Mr. Weasley said.

"Sure, go talk to the twins, Ron, and Ginny, but you might want to stay away from Percy though," Harry, told me.

I walked away to try to go upstairs, but the twins stopped me.

"I'm Fred"

"I'm George"

"And you must be Abi," they said together.

"Yes, that's me and you two must be the ones that pulls all the pranks," I said.

"Yes, yes we are," they said together.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I must go and get my school books," I said seriously.

"No need, Mum already got everyone's' books, including yours," Fred said.

"What, can I not go out and look at Diagon Alley?" I asked a little mad.

"Yes, but don't you want some experts to show you around?" George asked.

"Fine," I simply stated, "Where are the experts?"

"Right here," they said together.

"Whatever," I said pushing my way though and stopping at the door, "Aren't you two coming?"

They followed me out and we entered Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3- Diagon Ally

**Chapter 3- Diagon Ally**

As we walked outside, I instantly saw huge building all around me. There was a store for everything; robs to hats, brooms to potion ingredients, it was like rediscovering the wizardry world. I walked over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked in though the glass. Inside was the best broom I had ever seen: the Firebolt. I knew I had to get it before Harry that way if I am not in his house at Hogwarts, my house Quidditch team will when.  
"Great," I heard George say behind me.  
"What," I asked perplexed.  
"You go straight to the brooms we were afraid you would go to the salon or something," Fred said, standing next to me.  
"No I hate make-up and my hair is perfectly fine. Anyways I can just cut it off my self using my wand," I replied.  
"Were you serious when you said you were glad to get away from the girlies back there?" They both asked together.  
"Yeah, now then I have to go get robes since I can't really use my old ones," I said starting to walk off.  
"Why not?" Fred asked.  
"Because Beauxbatons Academy has us get blue robes not black like Hogwarts," I said.  
"Right, like we are meant to know that," said George.

"We're not Hermione," said Fred.

I walked away to Madam Malkin's to get my robes. When I walked in there was a boy with bleach blond hair. He was with someone who had to be his dad, who also had bleached blond hair.

"What can I do for you?" I heard someone say, it had to be Madam Malkin.

"I need brand new robes for Hogwarts, I can't use my old ones this year," I replied.

"Why not?" I heard the boy ask.

"If you must know, I have been going to Beauxbatons Academy up until this year," I stated.

"Come with me, dear."

I followed Madam Malkin to the back of the store where she had the perfect robes.

"Try these on, I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes," she said going back to the front of the store.

I tried on the third year robes, but really, there was no use. I already know how to make the robes long and shorter, both the muggle way and with magic. I picked up ten robes and went back to the front of the store.

"They fit alright dear?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. How much for ten?" I asked.

"10 gallons," she said taking the money, I quickly took out of my muggle bag.

Right when I was leaving to go back to the Leaky Cauldron the bleach blond boy stopped me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Abi Evens and yours?" I asked back in reply.

"Draco Malfoy," he said.

"Oh, you the one my cousin talks about, saying that you called Hermione a mudblood," I said calmly.

"Who's you cousin?" He asked.

"Harry, but what do you care?" I said.

He laughed and walked off. He was most likely going to regret doing that once I punched him into the next semester.

I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to the table the Weasleys were still at and picked up my trunk and Narwick.

"Hermione, can I stay in your room until we leave for Hogwarts in two days?" I asked when I was up to her.

"Yeah, here I'll take you."

I followed her up the stairs to the second floor; our room was right next to the train tracks. This was going to be loud and I was going to be tired.

"Here, you can have this bed. Let me move Crookshanks," she said moving a fat, ugly cat.

"Thanks," I said, "Here I'll pay half the bill. How much?"

"It's fine, don't worry about," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked putting down my bags.

"Totally," she said putting her book away.

"It's nine o'clock, I'm going to bed, night," I said.

"Night," she replied turning off the lights and going to bed as well.


	4. Chapter 4- The Dursleys'

**Chapter 4-The Dursley's**

All night long, I kept waking up to the sound of trains. This time it was around six A.M., so I decide to go get dressed into a black shirt, leather jacket, and jeans, even though it was summer, and went downstairs. Tomorrow we are going to Hogwarts so I decide I would go scare Dudley at the Dursleys'.

When I walked out, I was glad I had my leather jacket with me. There were cars everywhere and not to mention idiotic muggles. I hate muggles, always have, and most likely always will.

I got to Private Drive and knocked on the door.  
"Coming," I heard Dudley say probably thinking it was one of his 'friends.'  
"Hey," I said when he opened the door. I think the leather scared him even more.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Are you going to let your cousin in or not?" I asked, "It's freezing out here."  
He moved a side but Vernon asked "Who is it Dudley? Who's at the door?"  
I walked in to the living room, scaring him to death. "Hello Petunia, Vernon. How great to see you two," I said with a fake smile.  
"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked as if he was going to bite my head off.  
"Oh, come now. Be nice we haven't seen her in three years, come to the kitchen dear," Petunia said. She always did like my mum better then Lilly.  
"How are you Abi?" she asked kindly.  
"Fine, but I just found out I am moving schools," whispered the last bit.  
"Really where will you be going?" she asked.  
"Hogwarts," I said prepared to be yelled at and thrown out.  
"You're going to love it. I wanted to go when Lilly first go her letter," She said.  
"You did? But I thought you hate magic" I said.  
"Only because I didn't get to go," she said. "Now then, what do you want to eat?"  
"Have any cereal?" I asked.  
"Yes of course, coming right up."  
"Petunia, can I come back? Just for a bit next summer. I'll be out as soon as I find some where to stay," I stated quickly.  
"Sure, but don't tell your cousin or uncle," she answered.  
"Okay, thanks," I said.  
As soon as I finished eating, I left, well besides scaring Dudley one more time. When I got back to the Leaky Cauldron, it was nine A.M. and everyone else was up.


	5. Chapter 5- The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 5- The Hogwarts Express**

Today was the big day. I got up, took a shower, changed, and went down stairs. Last night the twins were "forced" to carry my trunk along with Narwick downstairs. It was ten o'clock but I wanted to go to the station early.  
"I thought I was going to wake you up with a bucket of water," Hermione said when I walked down.  
"Molly can we go to the station early?" I asked.  
"Of course, hold on. Ron show Abi the way to the station. Hermione and Harry can go to," she said.  
I followed them down the streets of town right to the station.  
"Come on, Abi here's your ticket," Harry said giving me a golden ticket.  
When we walk onto Platform 9 3/4 and got on the train. They entered a cart with Professor RJ Lupin, while I walked to the back not wanting to be by people. I took out my defense against dark arts book, The Essential Defense against the Dark Arts. I started to read it, but I fell asleep before chapter three.  
I heard talking and opened my eyes, it was 12:30. We had been moving for thirty minutes I looked around and three more people joined me. One was that blond hair boy, Draco Malfoy, and the other two were fat gits.  
"Look who's up," Malfoy said.  
"So what, who are you?" I asked.  
"This is Crabbe and Goyle, I'm Draco," He said.  
"I know who you are," I said.  
"You are Abi Evens, stupid Potter's cousin," Draco said almost as if asking if he was right.  
"I know who I am," I said getting a bit mad. "Can't you three leave?"  
"What for?" Draco asked back.  
"I want to be alone, I hate people," I replied.  
"No, we won't leave because if we leave you would be happy," he said smirking.  
"You're a git. You know that?" I said trying to get back to sleep.  
"Yeah, well least I'm not Potter's cousin," he said.  
I stood up furious. As I stood up Malfoy was sitting there as if he was hit with the jelly leg hex. I quickly casted the counter curse.  
"Why'd you do that for?" Draco asked.  
"I didn't," I said.  
I picked up my robes, and went to change. I needed to calm down. I left the bathroom and went back. Finally, they left, but all the lights went out and it was getting cold. I picked up my wand knowing what was coming. I saw a Dementor come toward me.  
"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted thinking my happiest memory. It was of my mum, my dad, and me. We had a giant snake on the floor and people everywhere. I saw one of the faces and it was Draco's dad.  
The Dementor was gone and so was the memory. Draco was back and staring at me in shock.  
"Is your dad in any group or any thing, like say, a death eater?'" I asked Draco.  
"No, don't be silly," he replied.  
"Yes he is," interrupted Goyle.  
"Yeah, I saw the dark mark," said Crabbe.  
He was a Death Eater. That memory was before the death of Lilly and James. Yet Voldemort was not with his followers. Unless, no I will not believe it. As soon as I thought that, we were at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6- A Hogwarts Feast

**Chapter 6- A Hogwarts Feast**

I picked up my things and got off the train. After I found Harry, I followed them to the carriages.  
"Hi, Abi," Hermione said. "Where were you?"  
"In the back of the train," I replied.  
As soon as we got on to a carriage, it was going down the path towards Hogwarts. There were Dementors everywhere and it looked like it was raining, but I could not tell.  
When we walked into the Great Hall, I walked up to the front near the Professors' table.  
"Abi, you can sit over there by the wall if you want, just until the first years come," one of the professors told me.  
After about ten minutes, the first years entered the Great Hall, leaded by Professor McGonagall. I stared to get up and walk up with the first years.  
"Abi Evans," McGonagall called out.  
I walked forth and she put the Sorting Hat on my head.  
"I see," said the Sorting Hat. "Not that brave, not a good finder. However, you are smart, one of the smartest minds I have seen in fact. You also have a thrust for power, but where to put you." The Sorting Hat was taking forever, but finally shouted, "Slytherin!"  
I got off the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. I sat down next to two girls.  
"Hi, I'm Amelia," the first girl said. She had ginger hair (like the Weasleys) and green eyes.  
"I'm Haley," said the second girl. She had straight brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi," I said back, "I'm Abi Evans."  
Dumbledore stood up, gave a speech, and finally the food was on the table. During super Haley, Amelia, and I all did small talk. After we all ate, Dumbledore sent us all to bed.  
I walked up stairs with the girls and we had a room together, but we also had to share with Pansy Parkinson.


	7. Chapter 7- The First Non-Class Day

Chapter 7- The First Non-class Day

I was glad to day was Sunday. I went into the bathroom to my morning routine. When I came back the other girls were up, and there were two another girls with Pansy.  
"Morning Abi, this is Adreanna and Natalie," Pansy said happily.  
"Hi," I said lazily.

"I'm going to take a walk around the castle. Anyone wish to join me?" I asked.

"I guess," Pansy said, "You girls coming?"

"Sure," they all said together with mixed emotions.

They all got up and followed me out the door.

"Wait, I want to go talk to Draco," Pansy said. Therefore, we all followed her to Draco's room. The other girls just stood there so I went up and knocked on the door. Draco came to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a stupid Ravenclaw with Lonny," he said

"For your information Ravenclaw is the smartest house here at Hogwarts," I replied calmly.

"Draco, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us on a walk," Pansy cut in.

"No, I'm far to bu..."  
Another boy cut off Draco, "We would love to, right Draco?"

"Right," Draco said coldly, "This is Theo, and Theodore Nott is over in the corner."

"There is a Theo and a Theodore?" I asked.

"Yes, but we call Theodore just Nott," Draco said staying right into my eyes with his cold grey ones.

"I see," I said turning to Pansy, "Are we going or not? I want to know my way around before the next ten years."

After I said that, I heard Draco laugh a little. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied smiling.

"Whatever," I said leaving the group and the common room.

After ten minutes, they all caught up to me including Draco and Theo. We walked around without talking inside the castle, but every once in a while someone would give me a fact about one of the objects. After about five hours, it was time for lunch so we all went into the Great Hall for food.

At lunch two girls, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, came up to talk to us, well to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Acid," the Gryffindor said.

"I'm Zafina," the Ravenclaw said.

We had small talk and then they went their way and we all went outside some more.

"Hi, I'm Chocolate," said a Slytherin girl on our way out of the great hall.

"Hi, Chocolate, I'm Abi," I replied, but not as hyperactive as she did.  
As soon as I finished by sentence, she was gone, therefore, we just finished our walk.

When we got back, it was already ten at night so we all changed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8- The First Day of Class Part 1

**Chapter 8-The First Day of Class Part 1**

It was 3:00 am on Monday, the first day of class. I did my morning normal and got dressed into my Slytherin robes over some Muggle clothes, picked up my books, and went down stairs.

"Why are you up so early," I heard someone ask me.  
"If you must know it is now 5:00 am and I am always up at this time on a normal day," I replied.

"Why?" he asked coming out where I could see him.

"Because, Malfoy, if I wake up early I have more time to get ready," I said a little cross. I went to the Great Hall for breakfast, but I heard footsteps behind me. "What do you want Draco?" I asked turning around to face him, getting lost in his grey eyes.

"I'm going to get food in the Great Hall," he said smirking and coming closer to me. He then reached out his hand and asked, "Coming?"

I didn't take his hand, but went to get food with him following me. For breakfast, we had toast, eggs, and orange juice.

"Abi I need to go get my books from the common room. Want to come?" Draco asked when we were both finished.

"No, but shouldn't we get schedules?" I asked

"Malfoy, Evans," I heard Snape call, "here are your schedules, now go get you books, and get to class.

**Monday**

Muggle Studies

Care of Magical Creatures

Transfiguration

Potions

Defense against Dark Arts

**Tuesday**

Arithmacy

Potions

Astronomy

**Wednesday**

History of Magic

Herbology

**Thursday**

Care of Magical Creatures

Transfiguration

Potions

Defense against Dark Arts

Muggle Studies

**Friday**

Potions

Charms

Arithmacy

Defense against Dark Arts

We walked back together to the common room. When we got there, Draco started talking, "Stay here, I'll be back in two minutes top."

"Hi Salazar," I said talking to the painting.

"Hello Abi, you look just like your mum."

"You knew her?" I asked.

"Yes, I also know you dad," he replied.

"What's his name?" I asked. I know nothing about my father, but he was a Slytherin.

"Tom Riddle."

"Who?" I asked but Draco came out right after I said that.

"Ready?" he asked taking my books out of my tight grip.

"Yeah," I replied, "I have to go to muggle Studies, see you later," I said leaving.

When I got to class, all I could think of was that name, Tom Riddle.


	9. Chapter 9- The First Day of Class Part 2

**Chapter 9- The First Day of Class- Part 2**

I had just finished my first class and was now going to care of magical creatures when Pansy and the girls came up to me.  
"We have care of magical creatures next," Pansy said.  
"With the Gryffindors," Amelia added.  
The whole way down was quite until we ran into Draco and his friends.  
"Abi, this Blaize Zabini," Theo said.  
The rest of the way there Pansy kept asking things like, "How do you like Hogwarts so far?" When we got there, we stopped in front of Hagrid's hut.  
"I got a real treat for you today, a great lesson, so follow me," Hagrid said when he came out of the hut.  
On the way there, I caught up to Hermione, and started talking to her, Ron, and Harry.  
"Right, you lot, less chattering. Form a group over there, and open your books to page 49," Hagrid said when we got there.  
I walked over to where he told us to go when Draco asked, "Exactly how do we do that?"  
"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me," Hagrid replied as if a baby deer could have opened it.  
Draco looked at the book questionably but stroked it anyway. A boy from Gryffindor was attacked by his book at Draco called out, "Don't be such a wimp Longbottom."  
Hermione, Ron, Harry and I all went to a rock and Hermione said, "I think they're funny."  
" Oh, yeah, terribly funny," Draco called out. "Witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said walking towards him.  
Draco gave his bag to one of his friends and walked up to Harry. He stopped for a few moments and then walked back as if he was scared saying, "Dementor! Dementor!" while acting like one and laughing.  
"Just ignore him," Hermione said taking Harry by the arm.  
"You're supposed to stroke it," I said to Neville.  
He put his book down and said, "Yeah," tiredly.  
"Isn't he beautiful," Hagrid said giving meat to the hippogriff, "Say hello to Buckbeak."  
"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked staring at him.  
"That Ron is a Hippogriff," Hagrid said. "First thing you want to know about hippogriffs is that there are very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff, it may be the very last thing you might ever do. Now, who like to say hello," he said clapping and turning around. Everybody took a step back, Neville hid behind the rock, but Harry just stood there. "Well done Harry, well done," Hagrid said turning back around.  
Harry turned around and looked at all of us looking for help. When he turned back to Hagrid, I told Ron to push him forward.  
"Now you got to let him make the first move," Hagrid said as Harry walked up a bit. "Step up, make a nice bow, then you wait until he bows back. If he does you can go pet him, if he does not, well we will get to that later. Right make your bow, nice and low," Hagrid said.  
Buckbeak started to call out and flab his wings.  
"Back off, Harry, back off," Hagrid said. Harry started to back up when he stepped on a stick to make everyone jump. "Keep still, Hagrid said, "Keep still.".  
Buckbeak then bowed back. "Well done Harry, well done. Here you big brute, you," Hagrid said. "Right, you can go and pat him now. Go on, don't be shy."  
Harry walked up slowly while Draco pushed some of the girls out his way and ate an apple.  
"Nice and slow now, nice and slow, slow," Hagrid said.  
Harry reached out his hand as Hagrid said, "Not so fast Harry," and Buckbeak nearly took off Harry's hand. Draco was laughing while Hermione kept jumping. "Nice and slow, Harry, now let him come to you," Hagrid said.  
Harry started petting him and the Gryffindors and Hagrid were praising him.  
"I think he'll let you ride him now," Hagrid said lifting him up and having Buckbeak go.  
Once Harry was gone, we had to wait so we all sat on the ground and started talking. It felt like a year had gone by when Harry finally came back. Everyone started clapping when Harry and Buckbeak came back.  
"Oh, please," Draco said. He walked forward and pushed everyone out of his. "Yes, your not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly, brute," Draco said as Buckbeak opened his wings.  
"Malfoy, no," Hagrid said.  
Buckbeak started attacking Draco as he called out, "No!' and put his arm up.  
"Buckbeak, whoa," Hagrid said running forward. He took out meat, and said, "Away you silly creature."  
"It's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco said on the ground.  
"Calm down, it's just a scratch!" Hagrid said.  
"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital," Hermione and I said walking up at the same time.  
"Right, I'm the teacher, I'll do it," Hagrid said picking Draco up.  
"You're going to regret this. You and you bloody chicken," Draco said dramatically.


	10. Chapter 10-The First Day of Class Part 3

**Chapter 10- The First Day of Class- Part 3**

We were in the Great Hall for lunch and the ghosts were on horses and riding by.

I was sitting by Pansy when she said, "Does it hurt terribly Draco?"

"It comes and it goes," Draco said as I rolled my eye. "Still, I consider my self lucky, could have lost my arm. Couldn't possibly do anything for a week."

"O Draco it must be terrible for you," Adreanna said.

"He's been sited. He's been sited," Seamus said, walking in with the daily prophet.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black."

Hermione took the paper and yelled, "Dufftown, that's not to far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

I walked over to their table to look at the paper and said, "There's Dementors at every entrance."

"Dementors, he's already slipped past them once. Hasn't he, who's to say he won't do it again," Seamus said.

"That's right," said one of the people, "Black could be anywhere. It is like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with you bare hands.

After lunch, I had Transfiguration then Potions with Snape. Potions were boring, but Snape held me back after class to talk.

"You're new this year so you will need to catch up," he told me.

"But Sir I already can do most potions that most fifth years wouldn't even complete perfectly," I said.

"Really? Fine then, I want the Wolfsbane Potion on my desk by the end of your next class," he told me.

I left the room with a note he gave me telling why I was late for my next class. I walked in the room right when Lupin was having them face a Bogart.

"You must be Abi Evans," Lupin said and the whole class turned around to look at me. I walked forward and gave him the note. "Right, okay everyone I'll see you next class."

After class, all the third years went outside to go to Hogsmeade. I was glad I got Petunia to sing the form when I was visiting their house. When we left, I went with Amelia and Pansy to the Shrieking Shack then we all went to get butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. By the time we were done shopping we had TONS of candy. We were on our way back up when we saw Hermione and Pansy ran up to her calling her a Mud-blood. Then we went back up to the castle after I yelled at her for saying that to Hermione. That night we had the worst time falling asleep because we heard that Sirius Black had been in the castle.


	11. Chapter 11- Page 394

**Chapter 11-Page 394**

It has been a few weeks since school started and I have not talked to Harry since the first day of defense against dark arts. It was 5 o'clock in the morning on a Friday.

I went down stairs to get some bacon, eggs, and juice. The bacon was burnt, but after I finished eating, I went down stairs to the dungeons for Potions with Snape. It was now 7 o'clock and I was the only one there.

"Miss Evans, what are you doing here this early?" Snape asked coming in to the classroom.

"I was bored," I said reading a book about magical creatures.

"Fine, while you're down here I'm having you make that Wolfsbane Potion for me then" he said setting all the ingredients in front of me.

"Yes sir," I replied putting my book away and started making the potion.

When I was about half-way down Professor Lupin walked in. "Is the potion almost down?" he whispered to Snape so I could barley hear it.

"She's making it now," Snape replied.

"Have you told her yet?" Lupin asked.

"No," Snape replied reading the daily prophet.

"Tell me what?" I asked putting the finished potion in a container and handing it to Lupin. "If it's about you being a were-wolf I already know."

"Smarter then Granger, then" Snape said while Lupin glared at him.

"Tell her," Lupin said before leaving the room.

"Sit down, Abi" Snape said. "First let us start with you're mother. Do you know who she is?"

"She's Lily Potter's adopted sister," I said not knowing what he was going to tell me.

"Yes, the important fact is she is Pure-blood," he said. "Now you're father," he said pausing.

"Salazar Slytherin's portrait said that he is Tom Riddle, but who's that?" I asked confused.

"You're father is the Darkest wizard," he said staring off in space.

"Voldemort" I said shocked.

"Yes, and I'm you're god-father. You can't tell anyone, understand?" he said looking at me.

"Why would I? If I tell anyone...that's just like asking for death," I said cleaning up the mess. As soon as I cleaned up the mess, the rest of the class came in and we began making a potion.

I was sitting in DADA sitting at the table behind Harry talking to him when Snape walked in and we all stopped talking. He closed all the windows and pulled down a Muggle screen.

"Turn to page 394," he said while looking around the classroom.

Everyone was opening there books when Harry asked, "Excuse me sir, where's professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern Potter, is it?" he said while walking. "Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394," he said turning on a projector and turning Ron's book to the correct page.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked with a confused look.

"But, Sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks," Hermione said in the seat next to Harry.

"Quiet" Snape said from the back of the room.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry who was just as perplexed.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf? No one? How disappointing," he said walking back to the front and stopping at the screen.

Hermione had her hand raised then said, "Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice, with each full moon he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend, the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind."

I heard Draco howl and one of those gits laughing.

Snape said "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger." He then asked "Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Ron leaned over and said, "He's got a point you know."

Snape then said, "Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it."

"Sir it's Quidditch tomorrow" Harry complained.

Snape walked forward to Harry's desk and said "Then I suggest you take extra care mister Potter loss of limp will not excuse you, page 394." He walked off and continued the lesson "The term were-wolf is a contraction of the word were which means man, and wolf, were-wolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a were-wolf; they can be the power of shape shifting." After thirty more minutes of him going on about were-wolfs it was time to leave.

Everyone packed up and left except me who had been working on the homework the whole time. I walked up and gave the paper to Snape.  
"Where are you going to go for the Holidays?" he asked me reading my paper.

"I don't know," I said trying to remember if the Weasleys said I could go with them.

"If you don't find anywhere else to go then I'm making you go to the Malfoys'," he said handing me back the paper.

"But Draco's a git" I complained putting the paper in my bag.

"I don't care, now go," he said.

I left the room going back to the dungeons to put my books back.


	12. Chapter 12- Talking

**Chapter 12- Talking**  
After I put my books on my bed in my room, I went back down to sit on the couches.

"What did Professor Snape want?" Adreanna asked sitting on a chair. Adreanna, Pansy, Amelia, Haley, Theo, and Draco were all in the room with me.

"Nothing, why?" I asked staring at the fire.

"No reason, just that he hates Potter and you're Potter's cousin," Pansy said staring at me like the rest of the group.

"Your point?" I asked looking at Pansy "It's not like I act like Harry."

"Good because he's a filthy Gryffindork," Draco said coldly.

"Why are we even talking about him then?" I asked getting up and walking back and forth from the door to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked stealing my spot on the couch.  
"Thinking" I said stopping behind the couch.

"Abi what are you thinking about?" Theo asked sitting beside Amelia.

"Nothing" I said stopping not able to think of anywhere else I could go for the holidays.

"Who's hungry?" Haley said standing up and walking out the door.

We all followed her up to the Great Hall to eat supper, but on the way there, Snape handed a letter to Draco. Haley and Amelia already went ahead into the Great Hall. When we got to the table, Draco read the letter and acted as if he just got the best but worst news.

"What's the letter about Draco?" Pansy asked.

Draco threw the letter at me after he read it, so I picked it up and read it. "Did you know about this?" he asked me angrily.

"Yeah, Snape told me after class," I said eating chicken.

"What is it?" Pansy asked again.

I handed her the letter and tried to leave put was pulled down by Natalie and Adreanna.

"Where's Amelia?" I asked her them trying to get away.

"Over with Haley and Chocolate, and where you aren't going," Adreanna said, they could be a huge pain in the arse sometimes.

Natalie and Adreanna both were still holding my arms very tightly. "Will you release my arms?" I asked getting angry.

"No" they both said together.

"Let her go," Draco said eating pudding.

"Fine" Natalie said before they tightened their grip then let go of my arms.

"And you wonder why I hang out with Amelia and Haley more," I said trying to get felling in my arms again.

"You're joking right?" Pansy asked after reading the letter. "You have to stay at Malfoy Manor for the holidays?"

"Ya, all because I have no where else to go," I said calmly while getting pudding before the food was gone.

"Just one thing Evans, don't expect any gifts," Draco said.

"Malfoy you do realize I haven't got any gifts for three years so I honesty don't care," I said eating pudding.

"Good," Draco said.

"Whatever," Nott said speaking for the first time.

I finished the pudding and went to the dungeons then up to my dormitory to go to sleep. I did not fall asleep for two hours because I was thinking about random stuff, and how people would act if they found out who my father was.


	13. Chapter 13- What Should I Get Them?

**Chapter 13- What should I get them?**

It is the last Hogsmeade trip before we leave for the Christmas holidays. Snape told me I had to get a gift for each of the Malfoys, but what am I supposed to get for a family of wealthy purebloods?

"Ready?" Amelia asked. "Pansy and Adreanna have already left."

"Ready," I called walking down from my dorm.

"Morning Abi," Chocolate commented sitting next to Haley on the couch.

"Good morning Chocolate," I responded sitting down in a chair, tired and hungry.

"I'm bored, let's go" Haley said standing up and leaving with us all following her out side.

"What are you getting them?" Amelia asked me. She was the only one I told I had to get a gift for the each of the Malfoys.

"I have no idea," I said think as we were walking down the road to the Three Broomsticks to get butterbeer. As soon as we entered, Haley and Chocolate ran off to join Acid and Zafina at Honeydukes.

Amelia and I sat down at an empty table and order two butterbeers, and then she said, "You could get Mrs. Malfoy some Muggle necklace."

"Where would I get the Muggle money to buy it?" I asked remembering I left the last bit I had at that Muggle house I left.

"I could see if my Mum could give me some since she's a Muggle," Amelia offered.

"Okay," I said drinking the butterbeer. "What about the other two?"

"You could get Draco a book about Quidditch," she said also drink some butterbeer. "Then you could get Mr. Malfoy a Muggle football."

"Football?" I asked unsure. "Yes, I grew up with muggles, but how would they know what football is or how to play it?" I remarked, putting my finished butterbeer on the table.

"Explain it to them," she simply stated after drink the last of her butterbeer.

"Fine, but one problem," I replied. "How am I going to get this Muggle stuff?"

"Simple, we mail my Mum asking to buy it now, then she can mail it all to you before Christmas," she said standing up and leaving.

I put my coat back on after paying for the butterbeer and went to get the book for Draco. After I bought it, I ran into Pansy, Natalie, and Adreanna.

"Hey Abi," Pansy said coming out of Zonkos.

"Hi guys," I said before Draco, Nott, and Crabbe ran by knocking down the other three while looking panicky. "What was that about?" I asked laughing and helping Natalie and Adreanna up.

"I have no clue," Adreanna said perplexed.

"Let's go check it out," Natalie said leading us all back towards the castle. When we entered the common room Draco acted like nothing had happened, and we went to the Great Hall to eat dinner. After dinner Amelia owled, her mum and I went to our dorm to pack since tomorrow we leave for the Christmas holidays.


	14. Chapter 14- Christmas Holidays

**Chapter 14- Trip to the Malfoys' for Christmas holidays**

"Merlin's beard!" I shouted as I felt ice-cold water and quickly woke up.

"Finally you're up," Paisley said as she and Adreannaa stopped casting water at me.

"It's five in the morning, hurry up and get dressed," Adreannaa said as the left the room. I changed and went down to the common room with my trunk and Narwick's cage. When I got there, I saw Paisley, Draco, Adreannaa, Natalie, Nott, Theo, and Amelia.

"Finally the sleeping queen is awake," Theo said standing up.

"Morning Abi," Amelia said hitting Theo. "Ready to go down to breakfast then?" she asked before picking up her things and leaving. All the others did the same and we made our way to the Great Hall. We ate until the Great Hall had more people then we went down towards the train station. Amelia and I went to sit with Hailey, Zafina, Chocolate, and Acid.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Amelia and Zafina.

"Hi," Acid said drawing Hogwarts with people playing Quidditch.

"Where will you be staying for the holidays, Abi?" Zafina asked.

"I have to stay at Malfoy Manor, I said looking out the window.

"Seriously?" Acid asked looking up from the drawing. "The Malfoys are rude, snotty, and filthy rich."

"Thanks for reminding me," I said.

For thirty minutes Acid, Zafina, Hailey, and Chocolate were all talking and Amelia was reading some Muggle book. I decide to go find Harry; it took me ten minutes just to find where they were.

"Hey Abs," Harry said when I sat beside Hermione, across from him and Ron.

"Hi Harry," I said. "Where are you going to stay for the holidays?" I asked Harry.

"My house," Ron said though a mouth full of food.

"What about you?" Hermione asked me.

"A place I don't want to go."

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"No, I refuse to go to any more Muggle homes," I said. "NONE of you would want to go here."

"Malfoys'," Fred and George both said from the doorway,

"How'd you two find out?" I asked.

"We heard him talking about it earlier," Fred said.

"Abi why?" Harry asked me.

"I'm being forced to," I said angrily.

"Least nobody's trying to kill you," Ron said.

"What now?" I asked completely confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Hermione said stepping on Ron's foot.

"Okay then…. I better get going," I said before leaving.

On my way out, I heard Hermione yell at Ron for all most telling me about Sirius Black going after for Harry.

I went back to the cart I was in with Amelia to find everyone gone but Narwick and my trunk. I looked out the window and we were close to Platform 9 ¾, so I picked up my stuff and went to find Malfoy. The train soon pulled to a stop and we all got of the train, I followed Malfoy to his mum.

"Hello, Draco, Abi," she said.

Her husband Apparated next to her grabbed Draco's hand and Apparated away.

"Have you Apparated before," she asked me.

"Yeah, but it was a few years ago," I said before she took my arm and we were standing in front of the house.

"Come on," she said leading me up to the house. When we walked into the house, it was HUGE; three house elves were waiting for commands. "This way," called from the stairs. I followed her up to a room. "This is where you will stay," she said as she opened the door. She soon left, so I shut the door and put Narwick down. I opened one of the windows just as Amelia's owl came into view. When Lily entered, she had all the presents for the Malfoys, a necklace, a Muggle football, and a book, all wrapped up.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, wrote _thank you, _and sent Lily back to Amelia with the letter. I heard a knock at the door, I went and opened it, and found Malfoy. "What?" I asked.

"It's time for dinner," he said before going downstairs.

I went downstairs and into the dining room. I saw a huge table full of food. I walked over and at on the empty side of the table.

"How's school going?" Narcissa asked Draco.

"Fine," he said stacking chicken on his plate.

I started to put tons of different food on my plate when Severus appeared on the other end of the table.

"Hello Abigal," he said taking a brownie off the table.

"Hi," I replied eating a pumpkin pastry.

"What is it?" Lucius asked Snape.

"Nothing, am I not allowed to check in on my God-daughter?" Severus asked coldly.

"I guess next time you would be kind enough to give us a warning before you show up," Narcissa said.

"Fine," Snape said leaving in a flash.

"Anyway, how do you like Hogwarts, Abi?" Narcissa asked me.

"It's fine, but I only know some of the people," I said finishing my food.

"Draco how's Quidditch this year?" Lucius asked.

"Potter fell off his broom," Draco said laughing.

"It's not funny, he could have been hurt worse than he did," I said angrily.

"That would be great," Draco replied.

I got out of my chair and went up to the room I had to stay. "Narwick, come here boy," I said when I got to the window. He flow over and landed at my feet. I petted him for five minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door to find Narcissa.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Fine," I said going over sitting on the bed.

She sat on the bed next to me and started talking. "Has Snape or anyone else ever told you about your parents?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked messing with the sheet on the bed.

"Only a few people know your father is."

"I can see why, but who?" I asked.

"Snape, me, Dumbledore, your parents, and you," Narcissa said.

"Why you three? Not including my parents and me," I asked.

"Snape was a good friend of your mum, I was one of you mum's best friends and, and you mum, after you were born, realized what you dad was doing so she turned to Dumbledore," Narcissa explained.

"Where is she now?" I asked finally getting more information about the person I have always wanted to see.

"Nobody knows, expect for her and either Dumbledore or Voldemort," she told me.

I let all this information settle in then said "Okay," and got up to put Narwick away.

"I'll leave so you can go to bed," she said shutting the door behind her on her way out.

I went over to the bed and after a few minutes, I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15- A Surprise and A Prank

**Chapter 15- A Prank or Two**

That night I had a weird dream. I was standing in a dark, empty place when a voice called out. "Abi, hurry you don't have much time, run," I looked around trying to find the source. When all of the sudden a full out war was going on, and spells were flying EVERYWHERE.

Someone was shouting, "Wake up Abi," and shaking me repeatedly. I sat up slowly shaking from almost being hit by a spell. The person shaking me was some girl. "Breakfast is ready," she said before leaving the room.

I changed and went down stairs. I saw the girl and Narcissa eating breakfast at the table. "Morning Abi," Narcissa said.

"Morning," I replied tiredly.

"Abi, this is Antunit," Narcissa said referring to the person who woke me up. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and the more I looked at her the more I realized she was in her mid-20s. "She's, well, she's your sister."

"My what?" I shouted shocked and angry that nobody tells me anything until they absolutely have to.

"I don't like it that much either," she said still eating her food.

I picked up a piece of toast and ran outside. I sat down on one of the benches in the garden. How is it I am always the last one to know about things in my own life? Antunit was walking towards me after five minutes.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Narcissa told me to come and talk to you," she said looking bored.

"About?"

"About everything going on right now," she said pausing. "She told you about Mum, but what about Dad?"

"I only know that he torches Muggles and Muggle borns, and that he killed James and Lily," I said watching the Malfoys' pet peacock.

"He's much more than that," she said with excitement for the first time. "He has a lot of followers, called Deatheaters, he even mad his own mark," she pulled up her long sleeve and I saw a skull and snake on her wrist. "All the other Deatheaters' Dark Marks are bigger and on their arm."

"He's still seams mean," I said starring at the Mark.

"He's not THAT mean; he just believes that we should stay pureblood. He also wants power and loves being in control," she said starring off into space. "You're going to LOVE him!"

"Don't sound so positive," I said. I heard an owl, and in the distance, I saw Hedwig. I stood up and ran inside.

"Where are you going Abi?" Antunit shouted before I shut the door. I ran upstairs and opened the window for Hedwig, who had three letters with her.

The first one was from Ron.

Hello Abi, How have you Christmas Holidays been? I bet five sickles it has been horrible with Malfoy. –Ron

P.S. On the train, I was trying to tell you about Sirius Black trying to kill Harry. We found out that he is Harry's godfather and were James' best mate.

P.S.S do not tell Hermione I told you, she would kill me.

Next was Hermione's and I am thinking that after one would write their letters the others would read them.

Hi Abi, do not worry about what Ron said. Harry's fine, and if he were not we have a Slytherin we could always call on. George said that you could cast spells not even some Deatheaters could. Fred then added that your spells are more powerful than You-Know-Who's. I do not know wither I should believe them or not, neither does Ron. I think Harry believes them though. –Hermione

P.S. We asked Molly if you could come over and she said anytime you want to, just come. Isn't that wonderful?

Next was Harry's letter.

Hey Abs, yesterday the twins said they sent our aunt a package of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, but in a Muggle Jelly bean case. They we spying in the bushes and the first one to taste it was Dudley. He ate a chocolate than stole the whole bag. They said he dumped every one into his mouth than spit them out in Vernon's face, and then puked. It was historical. You should come to dinner.

-Harry

P.S. After dinner, they want to pull another prank but need another person. Would you do it?

Now I was a little mad at my self for not going to the Weasleys' house. I took out some parchment and a quill to begin writing Harry's first.

No way, Harry, now I am jealous I was not there to see that Pig's face. That would have been amazing to see. Tell t he twins I may help on tonight's prank, this place is boring. –Abi

At the end, I almost wanted to tell him about Antunit, but then I realized that I would have to tell him about my dad if I did that.

Before I wrote to Hermione, I put Hedwig next to Narwick so she could eat.

Hermione, I will be coming tonight, I am not worried about Harry. How would the twins even know if I could cast that great of a spell or not? –Abi

Finally, I wrote to Ron.

Ron you have no idea how bad it has been here. If Black was the Potter's friend and is Harry's godfather, why would he want to kill Harry?

-Abi who wants to find out more information

Now that I was done, I let Hedwig finish, gave her the letters, and sent her back to Harry. I soon heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called leaving the window open for Narwick.

"It's not Antunit, that's for sure," I heard Draco say. I walked over and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Mum forced me to come and see what's wrong. Told her it was most likely Antunit, no one else likes her either."

"Not even the Deatheaters?"

"No not even the Deatheaters but how did you know?"

"She showed me the Dark Mark."

"So you know her father is Voldemort?" he asked.

"Let's see, nobody likes her, they fear her, and she's mean. Yeah, she's his daughter alright," I said.

"Did you also know there's a prophecy that says he has another daughter? She has said to be more powerful than her father and all the Deatheaters together. It is also said she is one of the most talented people," he said starring out in space.

"Really?" I asked trying to be surprised, but it was not that hard since I did not believe the most talented thing.

"Yeah, and her decision on what side to be on, will change everything," he said sounding as if he was in awe. "Only a few people know of the prophecy."

"Who?" I asked needing to know if it would be bad.

"My mum, me, Dumbledore, and you, Mum says that the girl's Mum knows too, but not her dad, which is good."

"Why's that?" I asked walking over to let Narwick out.

"If he knew the girl would have been killed at birth," Draco said snapping out of it.

"So do you believe it, the prophecy?" I asked calmly.

"No, I think it's just a bunch of nonsense," he said before leaving the room.

I left the window up for Narwick and went down stairs. "I'm going to the Weasleys'," I told Narcissa before going to the fireplace. I picked up a handful of flew powder, throw it down and said "the burrow." I hit my head on the mantle of the fireplace then tripped over a log.

"Are you okay dear?" asked when she saw me after coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine ," I said standing up.

"Abi you know you can call me Molly," She said going outside to the garden.

I heard a bang and running from upstairs. "ABI'S HERE!" the twins called from the balcony.

"Abi quick, come up here" Fred started.

"We need a plane for tonight's prank," George finished.

I ran up the stairs taking in all of the objects in the room. "Who are we going to prank?" I asked when we got to their room.

"Here," George said handing me a list of people and one of pranks.

I read over the lists and said, "Prank four on Molly and Author."

"Alright, but we need the ingredients," Fred replied.

"I'll get the stuff, I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes," I said leaving the room. I went down the stairs and used the flow network to get back to Malfoy Manor.

"Why are you backing so early?" Lucius asked putting the Daily Prophet away.

"I'm pulling a prank on the Weasleys and I need some potion ingredients," I explained.

"Vod, help Abi get some ingredient," he said calling a house elf. Vod led me to the potion cupboard and handed me a Mugglish bag. I found an already made polyjuice potion and took it then ran upstairs. Draco was a Nott's house so I decide to redecorate. I took out my wand and casted a few spells. After I was done the wall and bed were pink, floor purple, and all of his clothes were now dresses. I then went back downstairs and to the Burrow. I knocked on Ginny and Ron's doors before going back to the twins' room.

"What is it?" Harry asked closing the door after everyone was in.

"We're going to pull a prank on Mum and Dad," Fred said.

"But we need your help," George said stealing a bit of Hermione's hair and handing it to me. I added the hair to the potion and handing a cup of it to everyone.

"Drink it," I said as I heard Molly call that supper was ready. Everyone drank it and we went downstairs. On the table was tons of meat and chocolate. We all sat down as Arthur and Percy came in from outside. No one said anything about it until Arthur looked up from his food and had a confused look on his face.  
"What the bloody?" he said confused.

"What is it Arthur?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, don't tell me you can't see it."

"See what?" Ron asked calmly.

"Molly, this is insane," Arthur shouted calling Molly into the room.

Molly came in with a bowl of pudding and dropped it, while Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Alright whose idea was this?" Molly asked.

"The twins'," everyone said together.

"Abi made the potion," they protested.

"I don't care who made the potion, you two are always pulling pranks. Go up to your room and no more pranks, EVER," Molly said. The twins ran up stairs and we finished are food. After supper, I went up stairs with Hermione and Ginny.

"I may or may not have to come back her after I get back to Malfoy Manor," I said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"When I went to get the potion at the Manor, Draco was at a friend's house. Therefore, I decide to redecorate his room. All of his clothes are dresses, his bed and wall is pink, the floor is purple, and all of his Quidditch posters are now pink, flying unicorns."

"That's bloody brilliant," Ginny, said laughing along with Hermione.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, you should come here," Hermione said.

"I'll try," I said standing up, "it's getting late I should go."

"Bye"

"See you later"

"Later," I replied to the two of them before going back to Malfoy Manor.

When I entered the house, Draco was sitting on the couch. I tip toed behind it and nearly got to the stairs when he turned around.

"Why were you gone?" he asked me.

"I was with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys."

"Why did you mess up my room?"

"Who says I did?"

"You have five seconds to run Evans." I took off running, remembering my wand was in my room. I was almost in my room when he tackled me from behind.

"If I were you, Malfoy, I'd stop," I recommended getting mad.

"Why? You not like Antunit, your father isn't Voldemort," he said taking out his wand.

"I don't even have my wand," I said. He stopped to consider this, giving me enough time to go get my wand from my room. Malfoy and I both had our wands out, pointed at each other, when Narcissa came in.

"Draco stop," she said, worried about him.

"Why? She completely destroyed my room."

"Narcissa, I'm sick of him. He's always a git to EVERYONE, especially the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, who he barely knows," I said as she started walking towards me.

"Abi give me your wand, same with you Draco," she said putting her hands out. We both gave her the wands at the same time, then Draco left the room. I sat on the bed, and Narcissa sat next to me. "Abi, you can't get mad like that."

"You don't mean to say that that stupid thing Draco was talking about earlier is true, do you?"

"It could be. How bought this summer we test it out," she offered. "Just you, me, and if you wish Snape as well," then she left the room, most likely to go talk to Draco.

I went downstairs to get a snack, when I came out of the kitchen Antunit was there on the couch. She had a brown and a green snake with her.

"Hi Abi," she said as I tried to go up stairs unnoticed.

"Hi, Antunit," I said rolling my eyes.

"There's talk that Dad will come back next year," she said petting the snakes.

"That's nice," I said before going up the stairs and going to bed.


	16. Chapter 16- Christmas Day

**Chapter 16- Christmas Day**

I quickly got up as Narwick Landed on me, his talons digging into my stomach.

"Narwick," I yelled and he took off to the desk.

I sat up and went downstairs. When I got downstairs there was a tree almost as big as those in the Forbidden Forest. It was fully decorated and had ton of presents underneath.

"Do you like the tree Miss? Vod did it by himself," Vod, the house elf, said.

"I love it Vod, but its missing something."

"What's that?" Vod asked.

I took out my wand and added lights and an angel to the top. "That's better, isn't it?" I left the room to go get something to eat.

"Merry Christmas," Antunit and Narcissa said when I walked in.

"Merry Christmas," I said sitting down at the table.

"Draco and Lucius will be back any minute now," Narcissa said.

They Apparated into the room and we all went to the living room. Vod had left, but there were tons of presents underneath the tree, including the ones I got them. We all sat down just as Snape came into the house.

"What are we waiting on? Are we going to open the gifts or not?" Draco asked.

"For you not to be so greedy," I said under my breath.

"Vod! Get down here and hand out the presents," Lucius said, calling the house elf who ran down the stairs and nearly fell.

He started handing out the presents. In my opinion Draco had way to many, basically half of them were for him alone. Antunit got a book about curses, evil curses, but I doubt she needs it. She gave me some rubbish make-up thing. Snape got me something useful, books and some potions ingredients. The Malfoys got me some dress and heels that were Slytherin green.

"Are you going to explain what you got her that for?" Antunit asked right after I opened it.

"Follow me Abi," Narcissa commanded me going down a dark hall. She stopped just before a window looking out towards a woods. "It's for your father's return to power, Antunit said she told you about it for next year."

"But why do I need to wear a dress or be there?" I asked watching some birds fly from the woods.

"Because, he knows you're alive, but not about the prophecy. Plus, you must wear the dress because all the Deatheaters are going to be there along with Antunit and Him."

"Narcissa, this is stupid. I don't want to meet him, join him, or even be in the same building as him. True I don't like Muggles, but I don't go around killing them or torturing Muggle borns, he's barbaric."

"I'm sorry Abi, but there is nothing I can do to stop this," she then walked back down the hall with me slowly trailing behind.

"Can I go to the burrow now?" I asked.

"Abi, just be careful, you don't know if you can trust the Weaslys, Potter, or Granger," Snape said as I walked over to the fireplace.

"Be back by eight!" some one called out as I used the floo powder.

"ABI!" George and Fred said as I tripped on a log.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked laughing.

They were all gathered around a tree waiting to open the presents.

"Hi," I said getting up and sitting on the couch.

"Abi, you're just in time," Molly said sitting beside me.

The twins, Harry, and Ron started handing out the presents. Everyone got a sweater with the first letter of their name, mine was green and the A was silver.

"Mum mad it, she always does," Ginny explained.

Ron got Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Hermione got some books and treats for Crookshanks, Harry had some chocolate frogs, the twins got some pranking stuff, and there was one present left.

"Who's that for?" Arthur asked.

"It's for Abi," Fred answered, I then felt bad for not getting them anything.

"We all pitched in, but mostly Harry," Hermione added.

Ron handed me a giant box that was wrapped with dragons wearing Christmas hats. I opened it, finding a brand new Firebolt.

"Oh my Godric, you're joking right?" I said excitedly.

"Nope go give it a fly," George said handing me an old coat to put on before I went out.

I followed them outside and they got their brooms, Harry had to use a Cleansweep. We all mounted our brooms and played a small game of Quidditch, George, Fred, and Ginny against me, Harry, and Ron. We finally went in around five o'clock when Molly came our and told us supper was ready. After supper it was six thirty since we were all talking a lot, I went upstairs with Hermione and Ginny.

"How was Christmas in the Dungeon?" Ginny asked.

"It wasn't torture, but it wasn't great," I answered as I ate one of the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from the pile of ten we took from Ron.

"Least you're aren't stuck at your Aunt's house," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but Petunia and I get along, I can pull pranks on Dudley, it's mostly just Vernon," I said.

"I thought they tortured you guys and stuff?" Ginny asked.

"They tortured Harry more than me. Petunia said that Narcissa or Snape had me till I was five or six and then brought me to their house while Vernon was at work on my mum's orders, plus Petunia wanted a girl."

"So did you ever give Harry food when they didn't?" Hermione asked.

"I snuck food into his cupboard when they weren't looking," I replied. "What time is it?"

"7:58, why?" Ginny asked me.

"I got to go then, I'm supposed to be back by eight, bye!" I called running down the stairs.

"See you later," they called just as I left with my new broom.

"I see you're back," Antunit said sitting on the couch.

"How do you have a Firebolt?" Draco asked.

"They all pitched in to get it, but mostly Harry."

"Not cool, you don't even play Quidditch," he said before going back upstairs.

"Not fare, they never got me anything that expensive," Antunit complained.

"Because you're you, why would Lily and James get someone who helped kill them something?" I asked before going upstairs. I let Narwick out, left the window open, put the Firebolt under the bed, and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17- Back to Hogwarts Early

**Chapter 17- Back to Hogwarts Early**

"Hurry up Abi!" Antunit called from downstairs.

I quickly closed my trunk after my Firebolt was in, picked it up along with Narwick's cage, and ran downstairs. We still had a few days till we had to be back, but Snape wanted me to come to Hogwarts early. So I'm going by me favorite way other than broom, the floo network.

"Why do I have to hurry, it's not like this place is going to explode," I said as she threw some powder into the fireplace. "Slytherin Common Room."

I took my stuff upstairs to our room and unpacked again. When I was done, I went to the Potions room like he asked.

"Hey Abi," Snape said as I walked in and sat down on a desk.

"Hi, what did you want?" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Other than the whole father thing, everything is perfectly fine."

"Good, let me know if you need anything," he said looking back down at his book.

"Will do," I said before leaving. The halls were deadly quiet as I walked to the library. Since there wasn't anything else to do, I mainly just read books, practiced new spells, and flew on my new Firebolt in between meals and sleep for the last couple days. ON the last day though, Dumbledore had me come up to his office after lunch.

"Do you know why I called you here ?" he asked putting down a brown quill as I walked in.

"No," I answered as I sat down, but I had an idea.

"You know about your father and the prophecy, but how much do you know about your sister?"

"Not that much," I replied truthfully.

"Come with me," he said walking over to a pensieve and taking out a vile marked with 'Antunit Riddle's Past' on it. "Your mum gave me most of this," he said before we entered the pensieve.

We were at what looked like inside Malfoy Manor, in the dinning room. A lady was holding a small baby with a 13 or 14 year old next to her.

"Mum why don't you hang out with Dad like you used to?" the teen asked.

"Someone has to take of baby Abigail, don't they Antunit?" the mum replied before walking away.

"I'd rather want her dead," Antunit said before the imaged faded and turned into a different house. We were in a living room with Antunit and someone who looked like Harry.

"Bye James," Antunit said before going outside. I walked over to the window where I saw her talking to Voldemort, she then turned into a cat and left while he walked forward.

The scene changed again and we were at the Malfoys again. Antunit had her wand out and was the only one in the room other than three year old me and Draco. She raised her wand up at little me and said the Cruciatus Curse. The three year old me screamed like she was dying.

"I wish you were dead," Antunit screamed as Narcissa rushed into the room and took the wand from her. Why would my sister do that?

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"It's Abi's fault that Mum isn't here. If she wasn't born she wouldn't have been scared."

"Go calm down in your room," Narcissa said picking up toddler me.

The scene changed for a final time. We were at Hogwarts, Antunit was about 17 and sitting on a Slytherin bed.

"Weren't you ever scared?" a boy next to her asked.

"Why would I have been scared? He was my dad, he wouldn't do anything to me."

"Whatever," he said standing up. "I got to go finish packing, I'll see you at the Malfoys' party tomorrow night," he said about to leave.

"No you won't."

"What do you mean?" he asked scared.

"You may be my best friend, but I can't trust you, Avada Kedavra," she said before taking her trunk and leaving Hogwarts forever.

We were back in Dumbledore's office. "What did she mean by saying if I wasn't born Mum wouldn't have been scared?" I asked him taking a drink of butterbeer.

"Your mum hid because she was scared for you. She had you with her till Lily and James died."

"Was it because of the prophecy?"

"Yes, I believe so, but until you she was under the Imperius Curse."

"So she then realized what he was doing and tried to hide and protect me."

"Exactly, but now she won't come out of hiding because she knows he is still alive and out there."

"So why did you decide to show me this and why now?" I asked confused.

"You need to know what she has done, killed her best friend, tortured you, helped kill Lily and James, that's all just the beginning," he said handing me a huge book.

"What's this?"

"It has everything your sister has ever done, everyone she has ever killed or tortured."

"It's so thick and big though," I said looking at the blood red binding.

"I know, I'm showing you this information in hopes that you will not become like her."

"If she would have known what Voldemort did, would she have become what she is now?"

"Yes, because she did know, she knows more than anyone else," he said sadly.

"I better get reading then, good night Professor," I said leaving.

"Good night ."

I walked down to the common room, started the fire, and started reading but soon feel asleep.


	18. Chapter 18- Information

**Chapter 18- ****Different**

It has been a week since Dumbledore called me down to his office and classes started. I kept reflecting back on the information of Antunit, but nothing stuck out except that even when she was younger, she was a git and that she wanted to kill me when I was just a baby.

"Abi come on, we're going to be late to the classes!" Hermione yelled leaving the Great Hall. I picked up a piece of toast and ran to class with her.

I haven't been able to hang out with the Slytherins recently since I've been to busy trying to think about Antunit and doing all the homework.

"Abs!" Harry said. "Abi!"

"What?"

"I asked you what the potions homework was."

"It was to write an essay," I answered.

"What's up with you lately?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been spacing out a lot since we've been back."

"I've not been spacing out that much," I disagreed, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Sure you haven't."

After that they dropped the subject and Ron and Harry started talking about Quidditch.

"Have you finished your Astomeny essay yet?" Hermione asked me.

"Not yet, I need only a bit more though," I said. "Any news about Sirius Black?"

"No, not yet anyway, but I'm still searching," Hermione replied.

After the classes were done with, I went to the library to find information on either Sirius Black, Voldemort, or Antunit. Since I couldn't find anything, I decided on a book about different forms of Dark Magic when Amelia, Theo, and Blaize came in to the library.

"Abi hasn't been acting the same," I overheard Amelia say on the other side of the bookcase I wasat.

"She has been spending a lot of time either alone or with stupid Potter, Weasly, and that Mudblood Granger." Nott agreed. It had only been a week since they got back from holidays, why should they worry?

"Draco said that when Abi was forced to stay over holiday break at the Manor, Antunit was there," Blaize said to both of them.

"That is a good reason as to why she's acting like how she is since it is Antunit," Theo replied to Blaize.

I accidentally knocked down a pile of books that was on the desk. All three of them ran around to see who it was before I could get up or pick the books up. "Hi guys," I said while Amelia helped me up.

"Abi, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading," I said holding up the book so they couldn't see the title. "Why?"

Theo quickly stole the book from my hands, showing it to Blazie saying, "Why are you reading a book about Dark Magic?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked in response trying to take back the book but being to slow.

"You haven't talked to any of the Slytherins since we've been back and now you're reading this," Amelia explained. "We, as your friends, have a right to know why."

"If I told you it was because I want to find out more about Antunit, head deatheater, would you believe me?"

"Seeing as you most likely don't know that you won't be able to find out anything on His precious daughter unless she tells you her self, which is highly unlikely, or he tells you, which is even a higher possibility of unlikelihood, yes I would believe you," Blazie reasoned.

"What do you mean?" I asked after Amelia handed me the book back.

"Think about it, if you wanted power, would you tell everyone what your weaknesses are, or anything you can use that others can't so they can defend and prepare themselves?" Amelia replied, leading us to the Great Hall after we put the books away. She did have a point, but I need this information plus there was one book, which I was hiding in my trunk or bed, that had information of Antunit.

After Dinner, everyone else stayed in the common room for a Slytherin party but me.

I went up to my dorm room before anyone could stop me. When I reached my dorm room, I pulled out the book and started reading more about Antunit. I heard steps coming up so I quickly hid the book again right before Pansy and Natalie came into the room.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" Natalie asked.

"Why aren't you two downstairs either?"

"We were, they sent us up to get you," Pansy said.

"Why?"

"You mean other than the fact you've been acting different?" they both asked.

"Fine, but only for a little bit, we have a quiz tomorrow in Astronomy and I still have to finish my essay," I said, following them downstairs.

"The party no show finally arrives," Adreanna said, over with Draco and the others.

I scanned the room, but I couldn't find Chocolate or Haley anywhere. I felt someone come up behind me and tap my shoulder. I quickly turned around, finding Draco. "What?"

"Come here," he said going halfway up to the dorms. I didn't want to follow him, but my curiosity urged me to go on, so I ending up following anyway.

"Mum owled this to me to give to you."

"And you didn't open it?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I took the letter and opened it, reading it while I held it in a way so he couldn't read it as well.

_Abi, I remind you that you are to be careful, don't tell anyone about your father. You will be spending the summer here at the Manor and, I am sorry to say, so will Antunit. Snape believes that you won't be announced as His daughter at least until the start of your fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts. ~Narcissa_

"Let me see it," he said trying to take the letter from me but failing.

"Why do you want to see if for?"

"I delivered it, thus I have a right to see the importance of it."

"Nope," I said running into the common room and out into the hall, setting the paper on fire.

"Abi, you could have at least told me what was on it," he said, stopping in the hall.

"I could have, still could if I want to, but why should I?"

"Because, if you don't I could have Antunit torture you."

"Go right ahead, she'll already have the entire summer to torture me."

"What do you mean, the entire summer?"

"I have to spend my summer at that stupid Manor of yours."

"The Malfoy Manor is not stupid."

"Prove it," I said before walking back up to my dorm. When I got to my bed I couldn't fall asleep after everyone else was so I took out the book and started reading again.

Apparently the book was like a biography basically. It started off on the date she was born, it also held moving pictures in it and the first one showed Antunit at her first birthday party. On the page beside it were words, she had received a pet snake that day, and Mum named it after Rowena Ravenclaw. I closed the book after reading a few more pages, and hid it again before going to sleep.


End file.
